herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tewi Inaba
Tewi Inaba is a character from Touhou who is one of the many, many youkai rabbits that lives at and guards Eientei, a mansion deep in a bamboo forest - though she's the one all the earth rabbits actually listen to. Because Tewi is known to help lost people find their way and sometimes grants good fortune, she's one of the few youkai that's not harmful to humans at all (as long as you aren't trying to invade Eientei). A very lighthearted and playful youkai that's also known for sometimes lying, she even tries to scam Aya out of pocket change during Phantasmagoria of Flower View. Appearance *(Touhou 9) Dark red eyes, black shoulder-length hair, and white fluffy rabbit ears. Dresses in a frilly, pink nightgown. Wears a carrot necklace. *(Touhou 9, alternative outfit) Same as above, except her dress is black. *(Touhou 8) Same as above, but she does not wear shoes and the carrot necklace. Relationships *Kaguya Houraisan (Ally/Employer) *Eirin Yagokoro (Ally/Employer/Shishou) *Reisen Udongein Inaba (Fellow Youkai Rabbit) Trivia *Unlike Reisen, Tewi's title of "Inaba" is assigned Kanji characters, which refer to the old Inaba Province in the Kansai era. "The White Hare of Inaba" is mentioned in the Kojiki. *It is said that ordinary animals who live a long time may develop profound magical abilities. Tewi is one of them. *The "wi" (ゐ) in Tewi is a hiragana that was removed from official Japanese language use by the post-war government in 1954. In present day Japanese, her name is pronounced "Tei" with an い instead of ゐ. The hiragana "wi" (ゐ) is still used artistically or stylistically as it is here in the case of Tewi (or cf. Nikka Brand Whiskey "ニッカウヰスキー"), and is similar to "thy" or "thou" in English: recognizable and still used, but almost never for official documents. Additionally, since she's at least 1300 years old, she would have received her name centuries before "wi" (ゐ) was legislated out of official use by the government. *Tewi's spellcard "Ancient Duper" is likely to be based on a story from the Kojiki, The White Hare of Inaba. *She seems to be much of a prankster, both in fan and official work such as in Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth and Eastern and Little Nature Deity. The most common victim is Reisen Udongein Inaba. Despite being older than Reisen, she often acts in a childish manner compared to the Moon Rabbit. *In Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth, she's depicted as being fond of beer. *Tewi is the only original midboss character to become a fully playable character. Gallery Profile Other Appearances img_tei.png|Musou Kakyou: A Summer Day's Dream Tewi_default.png|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Touhoudex_Tewi_(H).png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Tewi.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Touhoudex_Advent_Tewi.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play (Advent Tewi) Touhoudex_2_AdTewi.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project (Advent Tewi) Merchandise griffon_inaba_tewi04.jpg liquidstone_mame_twei07.jpg nui237_013.jpg Theme Music Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kids Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Liars Category:Female Category:On & Off Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tricksters Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good